With recent advance of integration of semiconductor patterns, evaluation of workmanship in manufacture processes and research and development processes is becoming more important. On the other hand, DSA (Directed Self Assembly) technique attracts attention as a technique that makes it possible to shrink sizes of semiconductor patterns. The DSA is a new patterning technique utilizing the self-assembly phenomenon of polymers. The DSA is a technique employing a micro phase separation phenomenon in which macromolecular BCP (block copolymer) forms regular domains of nanometer-size. The shape and size of a pattern can be controlled by designing a molecular structure and a molecular weight of the BCP.
Since special devices or facilities are not used, it is possible to save the cost. In recent years, development of a semiconductor manufacture process using this method has been promoted. By coating the top of a substrate with BCP and applying thermal annealing, the BCP conducts self-assembly and conducts phase separation to a peculiar shape. For applying the BCP to actual semiconductor manufacture, it is necessary to cause the BCP to self-assemble to a desired shape. Therefore, it is necessary to control and induce the self-assembly phenomenon chemically or physically.
Patent Literature 1 describes an example of observing a pattern formed by the DSA technique with a scanning electron microscope and an example of conducting dimension measurement of a pattern.